Neuropean League
Today, Prince Connor Vestulte has announced that he has formed a new Pan-Neuropean Movement; aptly named the "Neuropean League" which has put forward the motion of Neuropean Unionism, and wanting to form a close relationship between all nations on the continent. It wishes to enshire key principles which the Prince and his followers believe are of impretive importance to all. At the opening rally, which contained many wounded soldiers which were discharged after the Prince's Haalsian Holdout, as well as Civilians which have joined the movement in recent weeks. Following is his opening address, which was recorded on Radio; it was also copied and re-recorded in local languages to be broadcast by Radio Stations across the continent in the coming weeks. “I am angry, I am angry because I sit at home or elsewhere, and I see the same problems time and time again. I hear the same arguments, and hear the same debates and nothing changes as people butt-heads and insight distrust. This disgusts me. This distresses me to my very core! Though we should never forget the past, we should never cling to it either. Though many will oppose me out of pride, I think it is down to them looking back for answers and not forward. Look to the past and you will see a history, a history of conflict across Neurope, you’d see the rise of Empires and Evil - but also the light of good honest men who refused to back down in the face of the utmost adversity. This continent that we are apart of has seen the birth of Modernity because of our advances. What brought us to where we are, the constant spirit of innovations and representative democracy - as well as the modern principle of freedom for all? It was thinking to the future! It was the drive to make something better and the longing for peace! So I say all those that would rather have Falleentium be a lone nation to slowly droop into isolation through it’s own inaction; Build a future and not try to live in the past which has moved with the tide of time! The world today is a dangerous place, the growing aspects of extremism can be clearly seen with the powers such as Shiha, the present threat of war which has plagued us all over the recent years and the civil strife bringing nations to ruin such as in the Golden Empire. But also, their is income inequality, the challenge to become a fairer society. These issues are greater than any one nation, and that is why we should stand together with Neurope. Together we stand with the strength of many, and with the ability to build a better future for all. Together, we would have the largest economy in the world, and with that we could properly develop the potential still not yet nurtured from all the lands have to offer. Developments which would mean better opportunities for all, opportunities which would enhance the lives of those suffering under the yoke of poverty. Together we could police our borders, and make Neurope a safe and secure place for all of us. Secure and free without having to resort to actions that would impede your liberty. Together, finally, Neurope can become more than a mess of squabbling nations, more than a collection of Imperialists. Instead we can be a power unlike anything seen before, a unity based on the common heritage that we have forged as Neuropeans, for Neuropeans. For this, I call on all that share my view to rally support, and stand together as one!” Category:Alliances and Unions